Christmas Story
by LadyKrux
Summary: How it could be one year and a few months since they returned to London..


A short story about Marguerite and Roxton (as usual)

Notice: Claire, Nancy and Edward are mine. Don't look for any connections with official The Lost World. The other characters aren't mine, of course…

Enjoy it! And leave comment if you want ; )

**Christmas Story**

That was about one year and a few months ago since they've successfully left the Plateau. They managed it thanks Mrs. Layton and her useful advices.  
Of course that was a colossal success; no one trusted in their survival anymore. Some families even organized valediction without any view to see their beloved again. That means that the city of London arranged for a great _Welcome party_. The invitation accepted ascendancy from whole Britain; lords and ladies, earls and countesses, nobles with noblewomen and the like; and the courtyard was full up with poorer.  
The celebration was going on really well. All rooms were full of spoken adventure stories, incidents and lucky chances. But…

...but unfortunately there was one distressful scene. Lord John Roxton who was for whole evening with his loved Marguerite experienced a big trouble. While he was talking with one his ex-colleague he noticed one good looking lady just hurried towards him. He knew her face; he could even recall her voice… _"Oh my God…"_  
I'm sure you'd guessed right… yes, that was Roxton's fiancée, Claire. I don't think it's necessary to paint it in details. Claire naturally ruined the good mood and her words made M leave…

Marguerite woke up to the cold morning. That was just the Christmas day but she wasn't happy. She sat at the edge of her bed and was trying to remember the last Christmas day. She recalled nothing…  
"What's wrong with you, babe?" sounded the man's voice from kitchen.  
"…Oh, nothing's wrong…" replied Marguerite and made a little (false) smile.  
"Today it's right one year since I've met you. Are you going to give me any present??"  
"Why? Because we met each other one year ago?"  
"No. Because it's Christmas today."  
"Oh come on Edward. Don't you know I'm not celebrating Christmas?"  
"Yes, I do. But I can't take why."  
Marguerite looked into his eyes and he immediately changed his mind:  
"Ok… May I ask you one question? Why do you live with me when you still love HIM??? Make this situation more tolerable please."  
"How??"  
"I don't know. Do something - whatever."  
He didn't mind her to do totally whatever. He wanted take Roxton away from her head and heart. However she took his sentence in her own way and started to retrospect. _"Her new man"_ left their flat and she lay back to the warm bed and at last recalled her last Christmas day. She spent it with hanging around the block and trying to forget. Forget and forgive. But she was too weak. That was only two months since she learnt the facts about Roxton's past. She couldn't stand that he was all the time engaged. And over it his fiancée told her that she has a child; Roxton's son.  
Marguerite closed eyes in order to stop tears. She hated Roxton and Claire so much. But now?? This Christmas she felt nothing… only love. She wasn't able to stop this fiery love in any case.  
So at last she did something. She packed her things and decided to take the private plane to London… And on the mahogany table in her ex-kitchen she left only a little piece of paper with these words:

_ "I'm sorry but I hadn't any other choice. Please forget about me. Yours M"_

Marguerite had plenty of time for wondering about HIM. Yes, she was travelling to London but London is a great piece of land, isn't it? She had no idea how to find Roxton there. He could be wherever.

That was dark evening when she arrived to London. She always used to love Christmas here. People were kindly smiling and everywhere were shining little lights of candles. These memories made her warm. She had no place where to go, but she didn't solve it. She started on a journey towards the church. (Maybe because of children singing Christmas carols there, maybe not. Who knows?)  
"Roxton, where are you?" mumbled Marguerite while her body was shaking because of really cold weather,  
"I need to find you, please help me…!"  
"Hey, Marguerite…?" sounded the voice behind her.  
Marguerite quickly turned around and suddenly saw Challenger's face only several inches far from her own.  
"Challenger!" she exclaimed and hugged him tight,  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to ask you the same question… My niece's daughter is singing here. Can you see her? She's the blond soloist in the front."  
"Oh yes, I see."  
"And what are YOU doing in here? I thought you left London…"  
"Yes, I did. But now I'm here again. Oh I missed this place so much…"  
"Oh, I trust."  
"Hmm, George, do you know about the… accident between me and…"  
"…and Roxton? I've heard something. Why?"  
Marguerite sank her eyes and said:  
"I… I would like…"  
"I'm sorry, they've just finished singing. I have to take Nancy home…"  
"Sure. Merry Christmas, George."  
"And a Happy New Year Marguerite. Oh I've nearly forgot. I saw Roxton on the square. He stood under the tree listening Carol singer's there. I guess he'll stay to the _'Midnight Celebrations'._ "  
Marguerite made a big smile and left church as fast as possible.

She reached the square in several minutes. It started to snow. She held her suitcase in one arm; the other was be-hung with long coat which found no place in her luggage. She was looking around real carefully but saw nothing.  
"No, no, you have to be here. I believe you are. I believe" she whispered to herself. However she felt something like butterflies in her stomach. The same feeling as she had always while Roxton kissed her. That was so typical and indescribable feeling… She turned round carefully and focused her sight and suddenly she stood face to face with HIM. They were staring to one another's face. Then Roxton slowly touched her cold face and caressed her hair. She couldn't wait anymore so she hugged him just as tight as she could and started to cry by luck. Then she released her hug and sweetly said:  
"Hello."  
"Hi" replied Roxton, "Is it really you?"  
"Yes... I'm sorry."  
"Forget it."  
"But we've lost another year."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Be sure that I am."  
"I love you. I don't care about your child and fiancée; or about children and wife…?? Do you still love me?"  
"Yes. I DO!"  
"So…"  
"So?"  
"Are you here with…?"  
"Now I'm with you."  
"And before…?"  
"Only on my own."  
"Oh really."  
"You don't care about my child but you're a little curious, am I right? I tell you the only thing: Claire's son isn't mine and Claire isn't my fiancée not even my wife. I was waiting for YOU! I don't want anyone else!"  
He said it with clear happiness in his face and waited for her reaction.  
"How could you guess that I'll return?"  
"I didn't guess. I hoped."  
"And…"  
"Leave it please. We will have plenty of time to wonder about it – later."  
Both smiled. Marguerite couldn't help herself and kissed Roxton about million times. Then he took her for a long walk across London's streets. They walked hand in hand and were talking about nonsense. As Roxton's said before, there will be plenty of time - later.

That's the end. If I have true information Roxton and Marguerite stayed together in London. Sometimes they visit Challenger who lives in London too. Sometimes they visit even Malone, Veronica and Finn who still live on the Plateau.  
Maybe they have plenty of children, maybe not. But I'm sure they celebrate every Christmas under the tree on the square where they found one another again.

**_Merry Christmas to everyone!_**


End file.
